Pokemon X and Y: Xover Edition
by Musashi the Master
Summary: In this AU crossover, Zoey along with Sonic, his friends and more from other worlds embark on a Pokemon journey to save the world of Pokemon from Eggman, Team Flare, other villains, discover the secret of two legendary Pokemon and help Zoey become the Kalos Pokemon League Champ. Narrated by the Pokemon anime narrator.
1. Her Journey Begins

**A/N: Hello all! I have gotten Pokemon X and figured what if I combined both X and Y together with the two legendary Pokemon that appeared in those versions and make an AU Zoey from Mew Mew Power live in the world of Pokemon? This is a better version of my first Pokemon crossover since I feel it didn't do good. This will be a Pokemon XY X Mew Mew Power X Sonic crossover with other crossovers added to the mix. So here is Chapter 1 of Pokemon X and Y: Xover Edition.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak and Nintendo does, nor do I own Mew Mew Power or any anime or cartoon I put in this fic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Pokemon Narrator from the English Version of Pokemon anime will be the narrator of this story.**

**"Our world, their world. It is a Pokemon world. For centuries, Pokemon have lived in harmony with humans, as friends, playmates and battle partners. Hence, Pokemon Trainers were born. Try to count them if you dare, there are numerous types of Pokemon and who knows if there is an exact number of Pokemon. Some say legendary Pokemon were responsible for creating the universe we lived in. Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon work together to become famous and their goal is to become Pokemon League Champions of each region. But... There are those with evil hearts that plot to use Pokemon for either their selfish gain or world domination. Five sinister criminal organizations who misused Pokemon to commit crimes; Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, and Team Plasma used Pokemon to either try to take over the world, change the world's landscape, bend time and space for their evil purposes or the most heinous act of all, separate Pokemon from humans. But those five criminal organizations were foiled and disbanded by legendary Pokemon Trainers who fought for the everlasting bond between humans and Pokemon and becoming Pokemon League Champions by defeating the strongest Trainers who also fought for peace for humans and Pokemon alike; The Elite Four. There are five different groups of Elite Four members in each region and each region has a Pokemon League Champion. The former Pokemon League Champions of the five regions are: Blue Oak (Kanto), Lance (Johto), Wallace (Hoenn), Cynthia (Shinnoh), and Alder (Unova). Our story begins in the Kalos region where a young girl named Zoey Hanson have just moved into Vaniville Town. It is where her Pokemon journey will begin with new friends, from this world and other dimensions." **The Pokemon Narrator narrated.

**Chapter 1: Her Journey Begins: Enter the Fastest Thing Alive!**

* * *

We turn to Vaniville Town in the Kalos Region where a 15 year old Zoey Hanson was peacefully sleeping in her room. Suddenly, a Fletchling flew in and pecked Zoey's head slightly, making a slight "Fletchling!"

"Ugh... I'm up, I'm up..." Zoey grumbled as she stood up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her mom's Fletchling with a smile and commented "Did you wake me up, Fletchling?"

"Fletchling." The Fletchling nodded with a happy expression before flying back to its owner.

"Time to start a new day in a new town." Zoey got out of bed and changed into her clothes.

She wore a pink sleeveless shirt with a Pokeball symbol, brown skirt, red armbands, a white hat for girls with sunglasses, blue high heeled socks and red shoes. She also has a red bag around her shoulders. She went downstairs to have breakfast.

Her mom noticed her and smiled by saying "Morning, Zoey. So how does it feel to move into a new region and new town?"

"It feels great. It's too bad Dad has to work overseas as a Pokemon Ranger. I heard the Kalos Region has Pokemon that are different from the other five regions." Zoey nodded as she went to her table and ate the breakfast her mom cooked for her.

"How about you go say hi to the neighbors?" Mrs. Hanson asked with a smile.

"Sounds great!" Zoey beamed. Her mother was a famous Rhydon rider and her fame has enabled her family to move to the Kalos region where there are new types of Pokemon here. Her dad is a Pokemon Ranger who has to work overseas to solve problems around the world.

"When our heroine exited her house, she is greeted by her two new friends and neighbors." The Pokemon Narrator narrated as soon as Zoey exited her house.

The two neighbors were girls.

The first girl was perhaps two years older than Zoey, has blond hair, wore a black sleeveless shirt, red skirt, black high heeled socks, white shoes and a red purse.

The second girl is about twelve years old, has brown hair in a hairstyle she likes best, pink shirt with three black ribbons on it, black shorts and black shoes along with a pink purse.

"Welcome to Vanville Town!" The blond girl greeted cheerfully. "My name is Serena. I'm your neighbor."

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" The girl now known as Shauna jumped up and down excitedly. "Guess what?! We've come to get you!"

"Get me?" Zoey blinked, then asked "For what?"

"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vanville, after all." Serena pondered about that.

"Wow. A request by one of the greatest Pokemon scientists of all time? I... I didn't know he asked us for a request." Zoey blushed slightly.

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get... a Pokemon!" Shauna beamed.

"My first Pokemon..." Zoey muttered in awe.

"Zoey always wanted a Pokemon. She heard great things about the five regions' current Pokemon League Champions about how they raised their Pokemon with care and how with their caring and teamwork earned them their place in the Hall of Fame. Perhaps she too will become this region's Pokemon League Champion." The Pokemon Narrator narrated again.

"I'll meet you guys over at the next town." Zoey told them, the two girls nodded as they head to Aquacorde Town. Zoey followed them afterwards.

When our heroine arrived at Aquacorde Town, she heard Shauna's voice shouting "Hey! Zoey, over here!" Zoey turned to see Serena and Shauna along with two new kids at a table.

The first boy was chubby but gentle, he wore a black shirt with yellow shorts and has a yellow backpack on his back. He also has black hair in a weird hairstyle.

The second by was perhaps 11 years old, has red hair, wore a white shirt with blue pants and has a green backpack.

Zoey smiled as she walked up to them and took her seat.

"Let me introduce you, Zoey. Everyone, this is Zoey." Serena smiled as she introduced her friends to Zoey.

"Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" The chubby one smiled.

"So, Zoey, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and... This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy." Serena introduced the two boys to our heroine.

"Nice to meet you two." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"Same here!" Tierno grinned, then he figured something. "You know, it'd feel like we're a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you Z-Girl?"

"What? No way! She's a Li'l Z for sure! ...Uh, how old are you?" Shauna at first puffed her cheeks in anger, but remembered something and asked Zoey such a silly question. "How about we let Trevor decide what to call Zoey?"

"What? You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" Trevor recoiled in shock that he nearly fell out of his chair. "Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well... how about something low key? Maybe... Something like Big Z..."

"Like the movie Surf's Up?" Zoey asked with a smile. "Okay, I'll go with Big Z. I liked it."

"OK! Big Z fits you perfectly!" Shauna closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully. "I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Shauna turned to her buddies and asked energetically "Can we meet the Pokemon? I want to meet my new partner!"

"I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevor and I met our Pokemon!" Tierno nodded with a cheerful smile as he got out three Pokeballs.

"Okay... Eeny, meeny miney moe. I choose you!" Zoey grinned as she grabbed the right Pokeball. When the Pokemon came out, it was a blue frog like Pokemon named Froakie.

"Froakie! Froak Froak!" Froakie said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you, Froakie. I hope we get along well." Zoey smiled as she called back Froakie.

"My partner is Fennekin!" Shauna exclaimed cheerfully. Fennekin nuzzled Shauna with a happy smile.

Serena looked at her Grass type Pokemon named Chespin and looked at it with a smile by saying "Nice to meet you, Chespin. I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a real Pokemon Trainer. Thank you!"

Trevor cleared his throat and begin by saying "Pardon me, but I have something for you from the Professor as well. I have something that will help you understand Pokemon a little better." Trevor got out three red handheld devices called Pokedexes and gave them to Zoey, Shauna and Serena.

"Whoa! It's the latest Pokedex! Sweet!" Zoey beamed as she placed the Pokedex in her bag.

"Um, so you see... The Pokedex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the Professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokemon and complete the Pokedex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!" Trevor blushed nervously.

"Oh lighten up, Trevor! You're too serious sometimes." Tierno grinned again as he turned to face Zoey and told her "Um, Big Z... Please take this with you too... It's a letter from the professor and he told you to give it to your mom." Tierno gave Zoey a letter.

"I understand, I'll give it to her when I get home." Zoey nodded as she placed it in her bag.

"Alright! We're done with our errand for the professor. What say we begin our Pokemon journey tomorrow morning? It's getting late by the way." Tierno suggested.

"OK. Sounds fair. Tomorrow, we'll start our Pokemon journey." Zoey grinned as her new friends headed back to town.

On the way home, Zoey noticed something on the ground. At first, she thought it was a Pokemon, but she was wrong. She quickly deduced it wasn't a Pokemon, but some sort of creature.

The creature was about 20 years old, has blue fur except for his tanned arms and belly, white gloves, a big black nose and red sneakers of some design. She also figured it was in worse shape like it has been in battle or something...

"I can't leave it here like that... I better take it home with me." Zoey whispered as she dragged the creature home.

"Zoey has acquired her first Pokemon, Froakie. But on the way home, she encountered and brought home a creature that is not a Pokemon. Her journey begins tomorrow where excitement is about to enter her life!" The Pokemon Narrator narrated.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Of Eggheads and Feudal Fairy Tales: Eggman Strikes! Sonic's First Pokemon!**

**A/N: So how was that? Better than my original Pokemon crossover and it is my first AU crossover ever. Anyway. next chapter will have Eggman and the Inuyasha gang, so stay tuned.**


	2. Of Eggheads and Feudal Fairy Tales

**"When we last left Zoey Hanson, she has received her first Pokemon, a Froakie. On her way home to give a letter to her mother from Professor Sycamore, she came across a mysterious creature that is surprisingly not a Pokemon. Who is this mysterious blue creature and where did he come from?" **The Narrator began narrating.

**Chapter 2: Of Eggheads and Feudal Fairy Tales: Eggman Strikes!**

* * *

The next morning...

The creature moaned as he stirred in his sleep. 10 seconds later, he woke up with a yawn. He was in Zoey's room, not that he knows...

"Where am I?" The blue creature mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Zoey came in with some breakfast and orange juice.

"Awake, are we? I have to drag you here and had my mom treat your wounds. My name is Zoey Hanson, and you are?" Zoey smiled as she offered the creature the orange juice which he accepted.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue creature known as Sonic smiled as he finished his juice.

"Hedgehog... Is that a new type of Pokemon that can't be found in this region?" Zoey folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Now Sonic was the one confused. "What the heck is a Pokemon?" He asked her.

That surprised Zoey even more. Just who is Sonic?

"You don't know what Pokemon are? They're like, everywhere and are popular all over the world! You don't have Pokemon where you're from?" Zoey asked him.

"Not on Mobius." Sonic shook his head no.

"Mobius?" Zoey asked him again, growing suspicious.

"It's the world I came from. We have humans who live alongside us Mobians peacefully. We don't have Pokemon where I'm from." Sonic explained.

"And how did you get here?" Zoey asked as she sat down, listening to Sonic's story.

"Well, me and my friends were foiling one of Eggman's plans when I destroyed one of Egghead's machines, it caused Chaos Control by the seven Chaos Emeralds and it must have warped us here." Sonic explained.

"Chaos Emeralds?" the Pokemon Trainer asked in confusion.

"They're really powerful gems. If they fall into the wrong hands, we could be in serious trouble! And they're the only way me and my friends can get home." Sonic added to clear things up.

Zoey then remembered something about Chaos Emeralds. "You don't mean those seven gems that are offered to anyone who wins the last seven Gym battles and that large green emerald for defeating both the Elite Four and Kalos Pokemon League Champion? I watched an ad on it last night when I got home with you."

"What?! They have the seven Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald?! Then you got to help me get them back! Who knows what could happen if they are misused!"

"Hmm... Well, since I'm beginning my journey as a Pokemon Trainer, I'll help you get them back. I already got permission from my mom to start on my journey." Zoey offered with a smile.

"Great! Know why I'm called Sonic the Hedgehog? Cause I'm faster than the speed of sound." Sonic grinned as he did a thumbs up.

"That sounds cool. Alright, let's go " Zoey smiled as soon as Zoey said good bye to her mom, she and Sonic exited the house.

It was then Shauna and Serena were waiting for them.

"Heya Big Z! Ready to start the journey- Whoa! What kind of Pokemon is that?!" "Shauna hopped up and down as she got out her Pokedex and tried to look up Sonic. But she got nothing on him.

"Shauna, no. He's not a Pokemon. He's what his world calls a hedgehog." Zoey explained.

"Yup! Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" Sonic rubbed his nose with a smile.

"Please to meet you, Sonic. My name is Serena and I see you met Shauna." Serena smiled.

"And I'm Shauna! Pleased to meet you, Mister Sonic!" Shauna jumped up and down in excitement. Then she took a good look at him and asked "Where did you come from? If you're not a Pokemon, then where are you from?"

"He's from another world called Mobius. Apparently, he and his friends were teleported here by seven gems called the Chaos Emeralds. Somehow, the Pokemon League got a hold of them and some large emerald and now I have to win them in the Gym battles and Kalos League."

"I see... In that case, if you're helping Sonic by entering the Kalos League, I will too. Sonic is now one of our friends." Serena nodded with a soft smile.

"Can we meet up with Tierno and Trevor at Route 2? But first... Zoey, let's have a Pokemon battle!" Shauna grinned as she got out her Pokeball and shouted "I choose you, Fennekin!" She threw the Pokeball and out came Fennekin.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin said its name as he got ready for battle.

"So that's a Pokemon? But... why does it say its name only?" Sonic sweat dropped as he folded his arms.

"Pokemon seem to only know one word and that's why some of them say their names whenever they speak." Serena explained to Sonic.

"Okay, Froakie, showtime!" Zoey smiled as she threw her Pokeball and out came Froakie, ready for battle.

"I have a idea! How about mister Sonic be our referee?!" Shauna suggested.

"Whoa, what? Me? But I'm still new to this whole Pokemon thing... Well, if you say so, I'll give it a shot. Ahem." Sonic cleared his throat before saying "This will be a one one match between Fennekin and Froakie. Begin!"

"Fennekin, use Ember!" Shauna ordered as her Pokemon spit out tiny fire balls.

"Froakie, dodge the attack and use Water Gun!" Zoey issued an order.

"Froakie!" Froakie acknowledged as he leaped up to dodge the fire balls and fired a water gun attack from his mouth in mid air, Fennekin was hit and it was super effective.

"Oh no! My Fennekin received heavy damage! What happened?!" Shauna panicked as she clutched her head and rocked back and forth.

"I think I know, Shauna." Serena sighed as she began explaining "Froakie is a Water type Pokemon and your Fennekin is a Fire type. Zoey's Froakie is strong against Fire types."

"What?! Awwww... But I already liked Fennekin." Shauna moaned.

"Froakie, finish it up by using Tackle!" Zoey ordered as Froakie charged full on ahead and rammed into Fennekin, knocking it to the ground. Fennekin struggled to get up, but fell down and has swirly eyes, meaning the battle is over.

"Fennekin is unable to battle! This battle goes to Zoey and her Froakie!" Sonic declared.

"Yes! Our first battle and we won, Froakie!" Zoey cheered as she rushed up to her Pokemon and began to snuggle it in her arms, Froakie did the same with a happy "Froakie!"

"Oh, we lost... But next time we'll get stronger, Fennekin. Return!" Shauna smiled softly as she used her Pokeball to call back her Fennekin.

"That was a pretty impressive battle, but... I'm worried about Shauna's Fennekin. Is it gonna be alright?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic. A Pokemon will recover when it's inside its Pokeball or when taken to a Pokemon Center." Serena reassured him before walking up to Zoey and giving her five Pokeballs. "Since we're beginning trainers, we should learn how to catch Pokemon. Let's head to Route 2." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Zoey nodded. And so, the four friends went to Route 2.

It is where Zoey learned how to catch wild Pokemon by weakening it first, then throw a Pokeball at it and hoped for the best. Zoey did well by catching her first Pidgey, a bird type Pokemon found commonly in the Kanto, Johto and Kalos regions. Zoey also caught her own Fletchling while Shauna caught her very own Bunnelby. It was around lunch time where Zoey and her friends made lunch, Sonic likes chili dogs which Serene luckily has while Shauna knows how to make her favorite food, ramen. It is where the following happened...

"Mmm... Ramen, my favorite." Shauna licked her lips as her ramen is fully cooked and ready. Fennekin couldn't help but drool at the food. However, before Shauna can take a bite out of her ramen, Serena noticed some rustling in the bushes. She got her Pokeball with her Chespin in it ready in case it was a wild Pokemon.

However, it was not a Pokemon, but a teenage boy wearing an ancient red robe, but are those animal ears on his head? The boy rushed in and knocked Shauna away and took a bite out of her ramen.

"Heeeey! No fair! It's my ramen! Sit it down!" Shauna ordered, and suddenly, the boy fell face down with such force that Shauna got back her ramen and ate it quickly.

"What the hell?! I thought only Kagome can do that!" The boy growled as he got back up and glared at the three Pokemon Trainers and Sonic.

"Is that... Pokemon ears on your head?" Zoey winced.

"What the hell are Pokemon?" The boy growled, getting impatient.

"Before we see what happens on Zoey's side, let's see what happens near them, shall we?" The Pokemon narrator suggested.

(With Sango and Miroku and Kirara...)

In Santalune Forest, Sango, Miroku and Kirara were walking down a path, seeing Catapies, Weedles and Pikachus happily minding their own business.

"Where are we?" Sango asked, looking at the strange 'demons' that doesn't seem to harm people.

"We may be in a demon infested forest." Miroku guessed just as he was about to use his Wind Tunnel, a woman with explorer clothes and a camera came in and snap a picture at them, making them blind for awhile.

"Fantastic! You go pretty well with the Pokemon!" The woman grinned as she walked up to them.

"Pokemon? Is that what those demons are called?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Demons?" The woman blinked before laughing heartily and adding in "No! They're our friends! They're not demons, they have been part of nature and humanity for centuries. I'm Viola, I run the Santalune City Gym in the Kalos region. Are you three lost?" Viola asked in concern.

"Well, sorta. We're from Feudal Japan." Sango muttered, before glaring at Miroku who stares dreamily at Viola.

"You are smart and beautiful." He flirted with the Santalune City Gym Leader. Sango whacked him in the head.

Viola explained to Sango, Miroku and Kirara about the world of Pokemon and the Pokemon who lived in it. She gave our out of place demon hunters a Town Map which the two of the three thanked her and be on their merry way.

(With Kagome and Shippo)

In Route 22, Kagome and Shippo were walking down the path to Route 2 since she could feel Inuyasha's aura down there, Shippo was nervous about the 'demons' that were in the wild grass, forcing Kagome to fire a scared arrow at them, but they dodged it. It was then, a girl with blond hair and wearing roller skater clothes came in and glared at Kagome and Shippo.

"Stop hurting those Pokemon!" She ordered.

Kagome and Shippo were confused by what she meant by Pokemon with Kagome speaking "What are Pokemon?"

The skater girl was the confused one this time. "You never heard of Pokemon?" Feeling sorry for accusing them of harming the Pokemon.

"No, we are stuck in a unknown world filled with these Pokemon you speak of..." Kagome told her.

"Well, anyway. I'm Korrina, I'm a Pokemon Trainer. Since you're new here, I'll explain about Pokemon." The skater known as Korrina smiled as she told the two about the world of Pokemon.

10 minutes later...

"I see... Thank you for the info and map, miss Korrina." Kagome bowed in gratitude.

"Anytime. I hope we see each other again." Korrina grinned as she skated north.

(Back to our heroes)

"Hey mister weird eared man. Where did you get those tacky clothes?" Shauna looked at the dog eared man named Inuyasha.

"Weird eared man?! Why I oughta..." Inuyasha growled as he got his hand on his sword.

"Inuyasha!" He heard Kagome's voice in the horizon. He looked up to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo riding on Kirara. He sighed in relief, but there was the matter of that insult by that girl. He turned around and found the girl and her friends gone and their picnic stuff gone. He cursed.

However, there was a important matter that he overlooked. Kagome rushed up to him and told him "Inuyasha, those people have the Shikon Jewel shards."

(With our heroes...)

"Whew! Talk about a closed one." Zoey wheezed, Sonic used his speed to get his new friends to safety.

"Yeah, and if this couldn't get any worse..." Serena sighed as she leaned down to take a breather.

"Ho ho ho ho! Well, if it isn't my favorite hedgehog!" A ruddy voice mocked. Sonic's eyes widen as he and his friends turned to see Eggman in his Eggmobile along with his Egg Bots.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"After escaping Inuyasha and his friends, our heroes are met face to face with Sonic's arch enemy from his world, Dr. Eggman. Can our heroes defeat this foe who may be a threat to their world as well?" The Pokemon Narrator narrated.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: The Ultimate Lifeform: Sonic's First Pokemon and Zoey's Own Pikachu! A Legend Appears!**

**A/N: Sorry to leave the chapter on a cliffhanger, I like to make suspense in this story. Anyway, Red will appear in this chapter to help our heroes as well as provide advice to Zoey. Also, here is a list of crossovers to appear in this story:**

**Inuyasha**

**Naruto**

**Negima**

**Rosairo Plus Vampire**

**Sailor Moon**

**Koi Koi 7**

**Nanonha**

**Digimon**

**Total Drama Island**

**Yugioh (First series)**

**Beyblade**

**Ranma**

**Dexter's Lab**

**Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy (Set during the beginning of their movie)**

**My Gym Partner's a Monkey**

**Codename Kids Next Door**

**Fairy Oddparents**

**One Piece**

**Infinite Stratos**

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Kim Possible**

**Mai Hime**

**Familiar of Zero**

**Johnny Test**

**Tenchi Muyo**

**Queen's Blade**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**and finally, Fullmetal Alchemist**

**So that's all for this chapter. See you on the next one. Ciao!**


	3. The Ultimate Lifeform

**"When we last left our heroes, they have a brief encounter with a dog eared man named Inuyasha and his friends, little did our heroes know that they have some items important to the half dog demon and his friends. After escaping them, they encountered Sonic's archenemy, the evil Dr. Eggman! Can our heroes with Sonic's help defeat the mad scientist before he decides to conquer the world of Pokemon?" **The Pokemon Narrator narrated.

**Chapter 3: The Ultimate Lifeform: Sonic's First Pokemon and Zoey's Own Pikachu! A Legend Appears!**

* * *

"Who's that? And what kind of machine is that? And are those robots?" Serena asked confusedly as she looked at the Eggbots.

"Wait, Sonic said Eggman, right? Sonic... Is this your archenemy who is trying to take over your homeworld of Mobius?" Zoey turned to her hedgehog friend for answers.

Sonic nodded with a frown and explained "His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but we call him Eggman. He's a evil human who wants to take over Mobius by using the seven Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. He also traps innocent animals into his machines to turn them into his mindless slaves and the only way to save them is to break the bots they're trapped in..."

"What?! That's barbaric and horrible!" Shauna covered her mouth in shock.

"How nice of you to describe me, Sonic." Eggman snickered. "But let's get down to business, shall we? Where are the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald?" He demanded.

"We don't have them. And we won't let you turn innocent Pokemon into your robotic slaves!" Zoey got out her Pidgey Pokeball and threw it and shouted "Go, Pidgey!"

Pidgey appeared and it made a native language known to the Pidgey family.

"I have heard of Pokemon and the power they hold. In fact... I will capture them and use them as my army to take over both Mobius and this world they inhabited in! I too have caught my own Pokemon... Go, Exeggcute!" Eggman threw his own Pokeball and a buncha eggs appeared, it is Exeggcute.

"Exeggcute!" The egg Pokemon grinned evilly.

Suddenly, our heroes heard a "Torchic!" and turned to see a Torchic underneath Eggman's latest mech.

"Stop it! You're hurting that Torchic!" Serena demanded as she got out Chespin and it got ready for battle.

"Normally, I'm against killing, but if it means getting rid of you, so be it! Exeggcute, use Barrage on that Pidgey!" Eggman ordered as Exeggcute fired energy shots at our heroe's Pokemon, they dodged it.

Sonic looked at the injured Torchic. He remembered back when he was sucked into the Arabian Nights storybook when the Erazor Djinn cursed him with a flame arrow and if he doesn't bring the Seven World Rings to him before the flame is extinguish, he will die. Sonic knew he must save this Torchic. In a quick flash, Sonic rammed into Eggman's mech and quickly got the Torchic out of its foot.

"Gah! Why you meddling hedgehog!" Eggman growled as he fired missiles at his hated archenemy. Sonic dodged them with great accuracy.

"Fennekin, use Ember on those bots!" Shauna ordered as Fennekin fired fire shots at the bots, destroying them.

"Exeggcute, use Psychic on that Fennekin!" Eggman ordered. his Pokemon concentrated and a wave of psychic energy hit Fennekin, giving small damage.

"Pidgey, use Gust on that Exeggcute!" Zoey ordered, Pidgey flaps its wings faster and a small tornado appeared and hit Exeggcute, it was super effective.

"W-What?!" Eggman gawked.

"Guess you didn't study Pokemon hard enough, Egghead. Your Exeggcute is a Grass and Psychic Type Pokemon, so Big Z's Pidgey is strong against it and Shauna's Fennekin is strong against it too!" Serena smirked as her Chespin used Vine Whip to destroy the last of Eggman's bots.

"Fennekin, use Ember on Eggman's Exeggcute!" Shauna ordered.

"Pidgey, use Gust again!" Zoey ordered as well.

Zoey's Pidgey and Shauna's Fennekin combined their attacks to defeat Eggman's Exeggcute. Exeggcute struggled to get up, but slumped and has anime swirly eyes on all of its body.

"My Exeggcute!" Eggman growled as he called back his Pokemon using his Pokeball. "That does it you brats! I'm going to use my Egg Cannon to blast you and your Pokemon away!" The evil scientist typed in some commands and the Egg Cannon began charging.

"Shoot, our Pokemon are not strong enough to destroy that mech!" Serena grimaced as Shauna hugged her Fennekin.

"Just as hope seems to be lost for our heroes, a legend appears to save the day!" The Narrator narrated.

Suddenly, they heard a "Pikachu! Thunderbolt on that mech!" A voice shouted out of nowhere.

They heard a "Pikaaaa... CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" and a powerful thunderbolt came from the north and hit Eggman's Egg Cannon, shocking both it and the evil doctor. The Egg Cannon fell apart, leaving only the Eggmobile.

"Didn't see that coming..." Eggman muttered as he piloted the Eggmobile to whatever he's going to. "I'll be back and I pray you'll have the Chaos Emeralds by then! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" And he disappeared for now.

"Man, what a creep. Why does he want to take over both his world and our world so badly with the Chaos Emerald?" Zoey muttered as Pidgey perched on her shoulder. It was then, a teenage man about 19 years old, has a red cap with a Pokeball symbol, a red shirt with a white undershirt, black gloves, blue pants and black shoes along with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked up to them.

"Everyone OK?" The Trainer asked in concern.

"Yes. We're okay. Thanks to your Pikachu..." Zoey bowed in gratitude.

"Say..." Serena walked up to their mysterious savior. "You looked familiar... I seen you on TV before..."

"Woooooow!" Shauna rushed up to the Trainer almost as fast as Sonic and gasped happily "You're the Kanto Pokemon League Champion, Red aren't you?!"

Red laughed softly and said "Why yes I am. Golly, guess word of my accomplishments get here even in the Kalos Region."

"Wow, it's a real honor to meet you, Red. Rumor has it that you beaten Blue Oak; the former Kanto League Champ with only a Charizard as your starter and a Pikachu that doesn't like Pokeballs even when captured. Plus, you caught the other two Kanto Starters." Serena smiled as she too walked up to him.

"So he's a famous Pokemon League Champion in his region?" Sonic asked, folding his arms. "So what's a champion like yourself doing here in the Kalos Region?" He asked with a smile as Torchic begin nuzzling him as thanks for saving it.

"Oh you know, training to prepare to defend my title as Kanto League Champion every time someone defeated the Elite Four of the Kanto Region, exploring the other regions to find and catch new Pokemon. Also, I'm running an errand for Professor Birch; he's looking for capable Trainers to raise one of his Hoenn starters, namely a Torchic. It scampered off after I released it from its Pokeball to get some fresh air and..." Red spotted Torchic playing with Sonic. "Well, looks like I fulfilled Birch's wish." The Kanto Pokemon League Champion smiled in approval.

"I saved this Torchic from that creep, Eggman and judging by your smile I say I can keep it?" Sonic grinned as he petted Torchic on the head.

"Torchic, Tor!" Torchic chirped happily.

"You bet. Here, I got five Pokeballs and a Pokedex, the latest one for you." Red nodded as he gave Sonic five Pokeballs and a Pokedex. "I better head on back to Kanto to check on my mom, she's doing well and see Professor Oak to inform him of this Eggman character." Red smiled, Pikachu nodded with a smile as well.

"Wait, Red. Before you go, can you give us some hints on how to be better Trainers?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Sure. Trust in your Pokemon, be friends with it and use good strategies to win the battles." Red saluted as he left. Then, Tierno and Trevor came in.

"We heard a battle going on. Is everyone-Whoa! What kind of Pokemon is that?" Tierno got out his Pokeball and was about to throw it at Sonic till Zoey stopped him.

"No, Sonic's not a Pokemon, Tierno! He's a hedgehog from a world called Mobius." Zoey cleared things up.

"Really? That sounds cool!" Tierno grinned as he did a little dance.

"But the question is... How did you get here to our world, Mister Sonic?" Trevor asked, looking at him in question.

"Chaos Emeralds..." Zoey told them seriously.

"...These Chaos Emeralds wouldn't happen to be those 7 gems rewarded for clearing the last 7 Gyms, would they?" Trevor guessed.

"Yep! And they're the only way I can get home. So Zoey is helping me get them back along with another powerful emerald called the Master Emerald." Sonic smiled.

"Sounds great. Okay, guys, let's go into Santalune Forest." Serena declared, the gang nodded in agreement as they entered the forest.

(30 seconds later)

"Pidgey, use Gust on that Pikachu!" Zoey shouted as Pidgey used Gust on Pikachu, hitting it for medium damage even though it wasn't very effective. Pikachu struggled to get up, but its legs buckled and it has swirly eyes.

"Pokeball, go!" Zoey threw the Pokeball at Pikachu, catching it inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball twitched and turn for about 4 seconds till it stopped moving and the red light on its center disappeared.

"I caught Pikachu!" Zoey did the V for Victory sign before walking up to her Pokeball and releasing Pikachu.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu looked at its new master in confusion.

"I feel bad catching you inside my Pokeball. So how about you walked beside me for now on. We'll be best friends forever!" Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu squeaked happily, meaning it understand what Zoey was saying.

"I see... You want to copy Red when he choose Pikachu as his starter Pokemon." Trevor smiled in appreciation. Sonic caught a Caterpie with Torchic's help.

"Seeing Red here in Kalos inspired me to become a great Pokemon Trainer like him. After he saved us from Dr. Eggman, I want to copy his Pikachu when it's outside of its Pokeball. One day, I'll be famous like him." Zoey looked at the skies from the forest in thought.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes, the gang got their Pokemon ready in case it was a wild Pokemon. Suddenly, it was another hedgehog, but this one looks like Sonic except for the black fur and white fluff on its chest and red sneakers with thrusters below, He also has a Poochyena on its shoulder.

"Whoa, Sonic, why are you over there when you're over here with us?!" Shauna gawked as she looked at the Sonic lookalike and then to the real Sonic.

"Shauna, that hedgehog who looks like me is Shadow, he's our world's Ultimate Lifeform." Sonic smiled as he rubbed his nose. "Hey Shadow, you made it into this world too, huh? And is that a Pokemon on your shoulder?" He added.

"Hmph!" Shadow folded his arms and commented "It's good to see you too, Sonic. Destroying one of Eggman's machines wasn't your fault, we should have seen it coming... Hmm?" Shadow looked at Serena who looked back, Shadow felt his mouth drop a little in shock.

"Is there something wrong, Mister Shadow?" Serena shifted nervously. Suddenly, Tierno's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry..." Tierno moaned.

"After meeting the legendary trainer, Red from Kanto, our heroes encountered Shadow the Hedgehog; Mobius's Ultimate Lifeform, but why is Shadow looking at Serena like that? Does she... remind Shadow of someone?" The Narrator narrated.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: First Gym Battle: Inuyasha and Crew Joins!**


	4. First Gym Battle

**"Last time, our heroes battled Dr. Eggman and defeated his Pokemon and robotic forces, just as Eggman's Egg Cannon was about to destroy them, Red, a legendary Pokemon League Champion from Kanto saved them. Eggman escaped, but Red gave some words of advice to our heroes which inspired them to become famous as he was. In Santalune Forest, they met one of Sonic's rivals; Shadow the Hedgehog, Mobius's Ultimate Lifeform who surprisingly looks like Sonic except for his black fur. Our heroine and her friends' journey continues." **The Narrator narrated.

**Chapter 4: First Gym Battle: Inuyasha and Friends Join!**

* * *

The gang with Shadow sat down on a mat with Serena and Zoey preparing lunch. Meanwhile, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor were having a discussion with Sonic and Shadow.

"So Shadow is your friend slash rival who is the Ultimate Lifeform created by this Dr. Eggman's grandfather with the blood of an evil alien overlord?" Trevor asked, piecing together what Sonic has told him and his friends about Shadow. Shadow grunted, he hated being reminded of being the son of Black Doom, but he has fulfilled his promise to Maria and has let go of the past.

"Please, I don't want to talk about my past..." Shadow muttered. his Poochyena looked at him in concern.

"Sorry." Trevor apologized. "Say, I can't help but notice the Poochyena with you. They're really rare in the Kalos region. In Hoenn, they're pretty common there."

"I found it in a egg possibly left behind by its parents. After it hatched about two days ago after I arrived here, it looked at me as if I was its mother or father, so I decide to make it my Pokemon. I got some Pokeballs from some kind trainers, but this one doesn't like Pokeballs." Shadow explained as Zoey and Serena came back with some food.

"Whoa. That sounds cool. Hey Sonic, are you thinking of entering the Kalos Pokemon League since you now own a Torchic?" Shauna asked him.

"Hmm... Now that you mentioned it, since battles are done only by Pokemon, I haven't given thought about that... So yeah, I'll enter the Kalos Pokemon League." Sonic nodded with a smile.

"Hmph, if Sonic is entering, so am I." Shadow remarked.

After eating their food, the gang thought about the first Gym battle in Santalune City.

"I heard the Gym Leader there specializes in bug type Pokemon. So we need either Flying Type Pokemon or Fire Types. Big Z has caught a Pidgey and a Fletchling. So Big Z should train her Fletchling to level 17, there it can evolve into a Flying and Fire type Pokemon." Serena calculated.

"Sounds like a plan." Zoey nodded with a smile.

"Hey Shadow, wanna travel with me and Zoey? She and her friends know about this world more than we do." Sonic offered.

Shadow thought about it for about 20 seconds till he sighed and muttered "Fine..."

"Afterwards, Zoey caught a Caterpie and a Pansear, preparing her for the Gym Battle in Santalune City. Then, Serena gave Zoey, Sonic and Shadow Adventure Rules." The Narrator narrated.

"Come on, guys! The Pokemon Center will close in half an hour!" Zoey shouted as she and her friends head into the Pokemon Center of Santalune City after exiting from Route 3. They entered in, just in time. The doors closed behind them when they entered the Pokemon Center.

"Talk about a close shave..." Trevor wheezed as he gasped for breath.

"So this place is where you heal your Pokemon for free?" Sonic looked at the Pokemon Center, a Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"Yes. I take it you're beginning Pokemon Trainers?" Nurse Joy asked with a sweet smile. (A/N: In my story, Nurse Joy family line and Officer Jenny family line exist in the Pokemon game series' timeline.)

"You bet!" Shauna grinned as she did a little dance.

"Well, there are spare rooms in the Center here. So feel free to spend the night here." Nurse Joy told them.

"Sweet!" Sonic smiled, Shadow grunted.

"Okay then. Let us rest for the night and begin training for the Gym Battle in Santalune City." Zoey smiled.

"Very well. Good night, Zoey." Serena said good night as the gang went into their own rooms to sleep for the night. Zoey slept with Pikachu snuggling in her arms, she was careful not to get it to electrocute her.

The next morning...

"Lalalala!" Zoey sang in the shower. Pikachu and Froakie were keeping an eye out for peepers. Luckily, there were none. Soon, Zoey was dressed and called back Froakie. Pikachu stayed where it was.

Zoey then walked up to the front desk and gave her Pokeballs and Pikachu to Nurse Joy where she healed her Pokemon. "There you go. Your Pokemon are now in tip top shape. Be careful not to overwork them." Nurse Joy closed her eyes and smiled.

"I won't, Nurse Joy. Thank you for letting us spend the night here." Zoey smiled back as she figured everyone else have gotten their Pokemon healed. The rest of the gang walked up to her.

"Everyone sleep well?" Zoey asked with a cheery smile.

"Yep! Slept like a log." Tierno did a dance move.

"Alright. We should get some training before me, Serena, Sonic and Shadow prepare for the Santalune Gym." Zoey suggested.

"As for me, I'm going to look for more Pokemon for my Pokedex." Trevor stated.

"Me too. I'm gonna look for more Pokemon for my dance group." Tierno added as he and Trevor exited the Pokemon Center.

"Alright, after training, I'm gonna root for you at the Santalune Gym!" Shauna sang peacefully.

Suddenly, they heard a "Outta my way, wrench!" Confused, they turned to see Inuyasha arguing with Officer Jenny. His friends only watched on as the arrogant half dog demon argue with the police officer.

"You look suspicious. What's with the Pokemon ears on your head?" Officer Jenny pointed at Inuyasha accusingly. "Either state your business or do I have to take you and your friends to the police station?"

"I don't care what a police station is! We're looking for three girls and a hedgehog demon!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What is a hedgehog? Sir, if you don't calm down, I may have to call my Pokemon to keep you calmed." Officer Jenny frowned as she got her hand on her Pokeball.

"What seems to be the trouble, Officer Jenny?" Zoey asked, she and her friends walked up to them.

"Oh, are these people with you? And what are those two strange Pokemon right next to you?" Jenny asked, looking at them with a calm smile.

"These wenches stole the Shikon Jewel shards from us!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"Huh? You mean the pretty jewels I found when we first met you, weird eared man?" Shauna ruffled through her backpack and got out three pink shards.

"Oh is that so? Well, if you found these shards, then you keep them. Finder's keepers as they always say. Since you know those people, I will let that weird eared man off the hook. Thank you and have a good day." Officer Jenny closed her eyes and smiled as she left.

"But... But..." Inuyasha's mouth twiched in anger as he turned to face our heroes and growled angrily. "Give me back the jewel shards now!"

"Hmph. And why pray tell do you want these weak shards? They're nothing compared to the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow sneered.

"What the hell are Chaos Emeralds?! If you don't give me those damn shards, I'll-" Before Inuyasha can finish, Kagome shouted "Sit, boy!" and Inuyasha once again kissed his friend, the ground.

Kagome walked up to our heroes and with a cute smile, introduced herself. "My name is Kagome Higurishi. This is Inuyasha whom you met not too long ago, Shippo who is a fox demon, the perverted monk Miroku, Sango who is a demon hunter and her friend Kirara. Listen, those shards you're holding are really dangerous in the wrong hands. You can keep them if you like, but if you give them to us, we'll make sure they won't be used for evil." She explained.

"Say..." Sonic spoke up. "How exactly did you get into this world?"

The demon hunters looked at one another, pondering that question. It was then Sango spoke up.

"We were fighting an evil demon named Naraku back in our world. Naraku has the almost completed Shikon Jewel and we were about to get the last three shards before he can till we felt a energy wave that appeared out of nowhere, Naraku must have felt it too and a white light appeared and we were transported here, separated from each other until now. So if we arrived in this world..." Sango gulped.

"That bastard Naraku is here too..." Inuyasha stood up and growled angrily.

"Uh oh... I think I know..." Sonic grimaced.

"You do?" Shippo looked at the Azure Wind in confusion.

"Yeah. During my fight with an enemy named Dr. Eggman in my world, I destroyed his machine powered by 7 gems powerful than this Shikon Jewel you mentioned along with an also powerful gem called the Master Emerald. However, it caused Chaos Control and I'm willing to bet me and my friends warping into this world must have reached your world as well." Sonic explained grimly.

"What?! Are you saying these gems are more powerful than the Shikon Jewel?!" Inuyasha gawked for a moment before snorting "Yeah right..."

"What are those gems called again?" Miroku asked Sonic.

"They're Chaos Emeralds and they are extremely powerful. If they fall into the wrong hands, the universe could be in trouble. I don't understand your hatred for this Naraku character, but if he finds out about the Chaos Emeralds..." Sonic stopped in mid-sentence.

"He'll be unstoppable..." Sango frowned.

"I'll kill him if he has the chance to take these not so important gems!" Inuyasha growled as he readies his Tetsusaiga. But Zoey stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I wouldn't use that weapon if I were you. We let Pokemon do the battling for us." Zoey gave a reassuring smile.

"Pokemon?" Inuyasha looked at Pikachu and let out a mean laugh before adding "You mean to tell me this weak ass creature is capable of fighting?!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said angrily as he hopped off of Zoey's shoulder before walking up to Inuyasha, grinning evilly and shocked him.

Inuyasha winched as he tried to ease the pain. "Okay, okay... I believe you..."

"Question." Shippo piped up. "Where do Pokemon come from?"

"Hmm..." Serena scratched her chin in thought. "That's a good question. Truth is, no one knows the true origin of Pokemon. They have been around since the dawn of time. They lived beside humans for so long that they used them for battling." She explained.

"That's interesting." Kagome clapped her hands in happiness.

"So we don't know what world you guys came from, but in this world, we let Pokemon do the battling." Zoey explained as she sat down.

"So what? We're gonna let these Poke- whatever they're called do the fighting for us. Great... stuck in a world with the only way home are seven gems..." Inuyasha moaned.

"Well, if either Zoey, me or Shadow win a Gym battle, we can get the Chaos Emeralds and we can use Chaos Control to get us home. So why don't travel with us and learn more about Pokemon?" Sonic suggested with a grin.

"That sounds good. Everyone else?" Kagome turned to her friends with a smile. Her friends including Inuyasha who doesn't want anymore sits agreed.

"And so, after training for 3 hours, Zoey's Pokemon reached level 9. She is now ready for the Santalune Gym Battle. Then, at the Gym's entrance, Zoey battled a skater who after being defeated, gives our heroine roller skates of her own." The Narrator narrated.

Zoey and the gang entered the gym. It has portraits of bug Pokemon and is a stadium at the same time. Viola turned to face the Trainers with a cheery smile and said "Oh, challengers, huh? Welcome to the Santalune City Gym. I'm the Gym Leader, Viola. Wielder of Bug Pokemon. It has always been a hobby of mine to collect bug Pokemon and take pictures of them. So which one of you is gonna challenge me?"

Zoey stepped forward and declared "I will be your opponent, Viola. I'm entering the Kalos Pokemon League and this will be a great battle in my goal to become the Kalos Pokemon League Champion." The Pokemon Trainer smiled.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." Viola smiled back.

(20 seconds later...)

Both Zoey and Viola were standing on the sides, the others were watching from the stands.

The referee stepped forward. "This will be a one on one battle between Viola, the Gym Leader of Santalune City and Zoey Hanson from Vaniville Town. Let the match begin!" The referee waves his hand down horizontally.

"Go! Surskit!" Viola grinned as she threw her Pokeball and out came a white flying Bug Type Pokemon.

'Hmm... a Surskit. Using Froakie is a big no no since it is also a Water type Pokemon... I got it, I'll use Pikachu!' Zoey smirked as she shouted "Go, Pikachu!"

"Pika pikaaaa!" Pikachu acknowledged as it got into the battlefield.

"Hmm... a Pikachu. Good choice for the start of the battle. Surski, use Aerial Ace!" Viola commented before ordering her Pokemon to attack.

"Surskit, skit skit!" Surskit obeyed as it flaps its wings to make a wind blade at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thundershock!" Zoey commanded. Pikachu dodged the attack and used Thundershock to hit Surskit. It was super effective."

"That was a smart move. She knew Surskit was not only a Bug type, but also a Water type and Flying type." Serena smiled as she looked at the battle.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Shippo looked at his new friends in confusion.

"Um..." Shauna placed her pinkie on her chin in thought. "Each Pokemon has strength and weaknesses due to the various types they are from. Fire is strong against Ice while Fire is weak against Water. So if a Fire type Pokemon is hit by a Water type, it will increase the damage really high."

"I see. So Pokemon have strengths and weaknesses to the opposite type." Sango figured.

"Is this match over yet?" Inuyasha asked, bored.

"Not bad for a rookie Trainer. Surskit use Bubble!" Viola ordered as her Pokemon blew powerful bubbles which hit Pikachu for medium damage.

"Pikachu! Finish the first round by Thundershock!" Zoey commanded.

"Pikaaaaa..." Pikachu's red cheeks sparkled with electricty as he leaped into the air and shouted "CHUUUUUUUUUU!" The thunderbolt hit Surskit, shocking it which made it fall to the ground. When Surskit tried to get it, it fell back down and has swirly eyes.

"Surskit is unable to battle! Viola will now choose her second and final Pokemon. Zoey Hanson can use any remaining Pokemon she has left. If wishes to use her current Pokemon, then it is okay." The referee announced.

"You did good, Surskit. Return." Viola smiled softly as she called back her Surskit. She looked at her opponent with determination and said "My next Pokemon won't go down easily. Go, Vivillon!" The Santalune Gym Leader threw her second Pokeball and out came a gray and purple butterfly looking Pokemon.

"Alright, Vivillon. Start things off by using Infestation!" Viola smirked as her Vivillon spit out a grunk which hit Pikachu and hurting it slowly.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu gawked as he struggled to break free.

"Whoa! What type of move is that?!" Zoey asked surprisingly.

"Infestation damages the Pokemon if it connects and prevents them from leaving the battle. Now, Vivillon, finish the battle with Confusion!" Viola ordered.

"Vivi!" Vivillon acknowledged as it used a energy wave attack which Pikachu. Pikachu struggled to get up, but its legs buckled and it has swirly eyes.

"Pikachu!" Zoey gasped as she rushed up to her Pokemon and hugged it gently. "You did well, Pikachu. Take a rest." Zoey placed Pikachu in a safe side. She got out Pansear's Pokeball and threw it and shouted "I choose you, Pansear!"

Pansear appeared and it shouted "Pansear!"

"Vivillon, use Infestation again!" Viola ordered.

"Pansear, dodge it and use Ember!" Zoey ordered, Pansear did as it was told and dodged the attack. the Fire monkey Pokemon spit out fireballs which hit Vivillon. It was super effective.

"Oh no! Use Gust, Vivillon!" Viola panicked and ordered at the same time.

"Pansear dodge it and end the battle with Ember!" Zoey ordered, Pansear leaped up after dodging the wind attack and spit out mini fireballs which hit Vivillon, causing the bug type Pokemon to fall into the ground, swirly eyes and all.

"Vivillon is unable to battle! The winner is Zoey Hanson from Vaniville Town!" The referee declared.

Zoey ran up to Pansear and hugged him, which the fire monkey hugged her back. "We did it, Pansear! We won our first Gym Battle!"

"Way to go, Big Z!" Shauna cheered.

"Yes. Excellent battle." Serena nodded with a smile.

Viola called back her Pokemon and walked up to Zoey with a smile.

"Zoey, your passion and determination for your Pokemon has helped you won your first Gym battle. Remember to always cherish your Pokemon and train them for future battles. So I hereby award you with the Bug Badge. You only need seven more Badges to enter the Pokemon League of the Kalos Region. I don't have one of those seven gems offered for winning a Gym Battle, but I bet the other seven has them." Viola grinned as she gave Zoey the Bug Badge.

Zoey looked at her Badge and smiled confidently. 'Just seven more Badges and I'll face the Elite Four and Kalos Pokemon League Champion...'

"With compassion, determination and confidence in her Pokemon, Zoey won her first Gym Battle. She only needs seven more Badges to enter the Kalos Pokemon League for the title of Pokemon League Champion of Kalos. She also needs to win the seven Chaos Emeralds to help Sonic and his friends get back to their world of Mobius and return Inuyasha and his friends back to their own dimension." The Narrator narrated.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: The Kalos Pokemon Professor: Let it Rip!**

**A/N: How was that? Not too shabby if I do say so myself. Anyway, see you next chapter.**


End file.
